Tola
Tola, the first son of Khan, is an evolved chimpanzee who is a member of a tribe of apes in the Rocky Mountains. He is the leader of a hunting troop consisting of his younger brothers Bryn and Juno and his second-in-command Brutus. He has blue irises, a piercing in his right ear and the hair on his head stands upright. Biography Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier Prelude Tola's father Khan initially followed Koba but after Caesar killed Koba and took the throne back, Tola and his family followed Caesar again. After the fighting between Caesar's colony and Colonel McCullough's troops caused the deaths of many apes, Tola followed Khan, his tribe, the tribal elders, and the rest of his family to flee the fighting. After Tola's mother was killed by a soldier, Tola, in his rage, advocated taking Brutus with him to lead the charge to kill the humans in revenge while his younger brothers advocate leaving before more apes are killed. Khan takes Tola's counsel and takes his tribe to go after the humans in revenge. They find the human settlement, but it was long abandoned before they got there. As a result, the tribe continues on their journey and find a tunnel of caves in the Rocky Mountains which Tola and the rest of the apes make their new home. Prologue Tola is first seen with Bryn and Juno at a meeting with their father and Clarence. In response to the beginning of winter, Khan places Tola in charge of a hunting party with his brothers to boast the morale of their fellow apes. When Clarence instructs them to stay on the mountain to avoid the humans, Tola objects saying they should hunt where and when they want. After Bryn voices his opinion, Khan bellows telling Tola to stop and do as he says. Tola then says Juno isn't fit to go hunting with them, but Khan insists and they prepare to leave. When Juno stands on top of his horse, Tola signals Brutus to drop the firewood he is carrying, startling Juno's horse. Juno falls back down on his horse while Tola and Brutus laugh at Juno's expense while he leaves. Tola gets on his own horse and rides towards Bryn and Clarence with Brutus to tell Bryn they will go hunting on the plains instead of the mountains. The group argues about the right course of action before Tola relents to only hunt on the mountains. After Clarence leaves, Tola tells Bryn Clarence nothing about hunting, calling him old and weak. After Bryn voices his opinion, Tola says they will still hunt on the plains and proclaims that they will bring food for the tribe. Chapter One Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Endings *Successful attack on Millerton ending: Tola stands on top of a telephone pole looking over his fellow apes destroying Millerton and killing every human in sight. **Ape ending: As Tola looks over the waterfall, Brutus walks on the other side and they both look over the mountain side. *Failed attack on Millerton attacked ending: Brutus forces the gate open and is gunned down with a machine gun mounted on a truck and Tola charges the gun head on. Tola is shot multiple times before he is shot in the head and killed by a soldier. Personality As Khan’s first-born son, Tola is the heir to become tribal leader. Having seen his mother die at the hands of human soldiers, Tola harbors deep-seated hatred stemming from rational fear. He is impulsive and believes in direct action, by any means necessary. Tola believes that only a strong and ruthless ape tribe can survive against the human threat. Abilities *'Animal Strength:' Like all chimpanzees, Tola is very powerful and strong. *'High-Level Intellect:' Tola had been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, giving him increased intelligence. *'Speech:' Having been given the ALZ-113, through unknown methods, Tola had gained the ability of speech, and he speaks in broken English. *'Sign Language': Like his fellow apes, Tola knows American Sign Language. He uses it as a way of communication. It is unknown when or who he learned it from. *'Expert Leader': Tola was a respected leader for the most part. Before becoming the new alpha, he led the hunts in his father's stead. He rallied the tribe to fight the humans, even effectively planning an assault on their town and farm cattle. Bryn occasionally questions his leadership (player-determined), although Brutus remains throughly loyal. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to him being a former member of the Ape Army, Tola was a capable fighter. He was competent enough that his father Khan viewed him as the most fitting of the three sons to rule the tribe, making Tola leader after he died. Tola could even hold his own against Bryn, able to out brawl him and effectively use melee weapons against him. If Bryn shows mercy in the fight after gaining the upper hand, (player-determined) Tola manages to recover and knock Bryn to the ground. He then proceeds to kill Bryn by beating him with a rock or Juno (if alive) intervenes, piercing Tola's abdomen, allowing Bryn to gain the upper hand and bite on Tola's neck until he rips out his jugular, letting him bleed to death (player-determined). Overall, he appears to fight with ferocity rather than rely on his intellect. Relationships More to come... Notes *Tola was the main ape antagonist of Planet of the Apes: Last Frontier. *Tola is the only ape in his family with blue irises, like Blue Eyes. Trivia *Tola's hairstyle and piercing is reminiscent to a human hipster. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Apes Category:Evolved Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Living Characters Category:Living Apes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deceased Apes Category:Villains Category:CE Category:CE Characters Category:Royal Ape Family Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Khan's Ape Colony Category:Human-Ape War Category:Imaginarium Game Characters Category:Talking Apes (CE) Category:Alphas Category:Ape Kings Category:Ape Princes Category:Animals